Viajem para o Sul
by Lyssia-san
Summary: A solução para as brigas de Brasil e Argentina? Simples.  Os dois países terão que fazer uma viajem, que começa no Rio de Janeiro e só vai terminar na fronteira com o Uruguai.  A Fic é melhor que o resumo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Espero que gostem. Eu estou querendo fazer um BrxArg tem um tempo, mas não posso dizer se vai ter mais que algumas insinuações. Eu coloquei as duas mulheres porque... eu sei lá, é que Lula já tá no fim do mandato dele então...**

**Bem, boa leitura. Espero que se divirta.**

**Maradona vs Cachorrinho**

Duas mulheres estavam à mesa de um restaurante. Junto delas, dois homens se encaravam com um pouco de raiva.

A futura chefa do Brasil e a chefa de Argentina estavam fazendo algo que ninguém havia tentado antes.

"Vocês precisam ser amigos" falou a argentina. Os países de entre olharam.

"O QUE?" gritou Brasil. Todos olharam para eles. "Desculpe..." murmurou o moreno.

"Como vocês pretendem fazer isso?" perguntou Argentina, sarcasticamente. As mulheres riram.

"É simples. Os dois farão um viajem de carro, juntos, é claro." Respondeu a brasileira. Como elas queriam colocar uma câmera no carro.

"Mas... isso é muito idiota"

"Não entendem que causaram muitos problemas com suas brigas sem sentido?" a brasileira.

"E você, chefa? Por quê?" perguntou Argentina. Talvez conseguisse faze-la mudar de ideia.

"Você me irrita." A resposta deixou Argentina paralisado.

"Só por isso?"

"Está sempre me irritando enquanto tento trabalhar!" exclamou Christina.

Brasil tentou não ir enquanto Argentina olhava para ele com raiva, se segurando para não bater no brasileiro.

"Vocês vão para o sul do país" Falou Dilma.

"Mas estamos no Rio!" gritou Brasil. Pela segunda vez as pessoas os olharam com desconfiança. "Desculpe..."

"Tome as chaves. O carro é o Adventure prateado." Disse Christina, para logo depois sair do restaurante. Dilma logo se foi também.

Os países se encararam.

"Você dirige, Arge." Falou Brasil, levantando-se.

**...**

Argentina colocou o isopor no banco de trás; Brasil colocava as malas no bagageiro.

"Não lembro da última vez que viajei de carro." Comentou Brasil, dando a volta para subir no carro.

"Legal..." ambos entraram no carro. Argentina como motorista e Brasil como passageiro.

"Vamos, Arge. Temos que tentar ou essa viajem será um horror!" Disse o de olhos verdes.

"Legal..."

Brasil suspirou.

**Duas horas depois...**

O moreno olhou o Maradona em miniatura colocou sobre o painel.

"Ei, eu só vi isso agora..." gritou e pegou o Maradona em miniatura em uma mão enquanto abria o porta-luvas com a outras. Viu um cachorrinho falso lá dentro e o colocou onde antes estava o Maradona. A miniatura do Argentino ficou guardada.

"Ei, abusado! Devolve o meu Maradona!" berrou Argentina.

"Fica calmo, Arge. Pelo menos não coloquei o Pelé. Ninguém se irrita por causa de um cachorrinho, né?" zombou Brasil.

Argentina suspirou. Isso era verdade.

"Tudo bem"  
Brasil mostrou seu melhor sorriso.

"Obrigado!"

O cachorrinho mexeu a cabeça, no ritmo da estrada. Brasil o olhava com um sorriso infantil até que decidiu imita-lo.

"AH! O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Argentina, assustando com uma atitude tão... boba.

"Me distraindo. Você fica caladão, tenho que fazer alguma coisa." Respondeu sem parar de mexer a cabeça.

"Pare de fazer idiotices!"

"Relaxa, Arge. Me deixa viver."

Argentina agarrou o cachorrinho e o tacou pela janela.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MEU CACHORRINHO FOFINHO!" o moreno abriu o porta-luvas e tacou o Maradona pela janela, também.

"O MARADONA QUE COMPREI EM BUENOS AIRES!" Argentina parou o carro e ele e Brasil começaram a se estapear, como se fossem criancinhas. Até que um guarda se aproximou.

"Oi, seu guarda." Cumprimentou Brasil.

"Os documentos do carro." Pediu o guarda.

Brasil procurou os documentos pelo porta-luvas até que enfim o entregou.

"E o loiro, não tem documentos?" Argentina encarou o policial e depois buscou a habilitação no bolso. "Muito bem. Vou fazer a vistoria. Vem loiro." Argentina desceu do carro e acompanhou o guarda, que inspecionou o bagageiro e depois o banco de trás.

"Que homem mais desconfiado." Reclamou Argentina. Não havia gostado da careta que o guarda fez ao ver o mate.

"Só estava fazendo o trabalho dele." Defendeu Brasil. "Estamos saindo do Rio e indo para São Paulo. Esses estados recebem muitos turistas e alguns deles não têm boas intenções."

"Obrigado por dizer isso."

"Relaxa. Também são os dois mais interessantes. Só empatam com... uns 21..."

"Você só tem 23 estados!"

"Isso! Muito bom, Arge!"

Argentina revirou os olhos. Garoto maluco. Mas... não podia negar que ele tinha um sorriso bonito...

"Arge!"

"O que foi?"

"Estou com fome."

"Cala boca, irritante!"


	2. Sono vs Quebramolas

"Arge!" gritou Brasil, enquanto corria para o carro. "Eu comprei hambúrguer de frango pra você!" falou quando estava frente á frente com o filho de Espanha.

"Mas eu tinha pedido alfajor!" reclamou.

"É, eu tava tentando descobrir o que é isso. De qualquer jeito, se estiver com fome, coma. Se não estiver dá pra mim." Falou o brasileiro. Entrando no carro. "E eu ainda não entendi porque não podemos comer lá dentro. Argentina também entrou.

"Você me deixou desconfiado com aquela conversa de 'muitos turistas não tem boas intenções'. Fiquei preocupado com o carro." Brasil olhou para ele com espanto.

"Você se sente, né?"

"O que?"

"Se tivesse que roubar, seria roubado mesmo com você ai. E se te seqüestrassem ainda ia sobrar pro meu lado." Sussurrou Brasil, contorcendo-se para pegar algo no isopor.

"Obrigado..." murmurou Argentina, com o tom mais sarcástico que tinha. Brasil soltou um risinho e voltou com um refrigerante de limão e um mate na mão.

"Toma!" falou estendendo o mate.

"Gracias." Falou e pegou a bebida. Brasil ficou o encarando com o típico sorriso no rosto. "O que foi, pelotudo?"

"Nada. É só que não é tão ruim assim ficar no mesmo carro que você. " falou e corou depois que reparou no que tinha dito. Argentina arregalou os olhos. A Republica Federativa do Brasil estava sem graça? Isso era um milagre. Argentina ainda estava se orgulhando de seu feito quando Brasil voltou a falar. "Quer dizer... lógico que eu preferia estar com Uruguai, mas..."

"Não me admira que esteja apaixonado por mim. Se eu ficar me olhando no espelho por mais de trinta minutos me apaixono por mim mesmo." interrompeu Argentina, jogando o cabelo pro lado.

"Eu não disse isso!" Argentina pareceu não ouvir. Brasil bufou. "Retiro o que disse, seu convencido."

**...**

**Na estrada**

A placa de "Bem Vindo a São Paulo" era irritante, para Argentina. Tinha algo o deixando muito desconfiado.

Silêncio.  
O carro estava no mais completo silêncio.

E isso era estranho.

Desde quando Brasil conseguia ficar quieto por mais de 2 minutos?

Argentina olhou com o canto dos olhos para o brasileiro e viu que estava com os olhos fechados, com o rosto sereno e um sorriso discreto no rosto. Estava dormindo. Argentina não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Nem dormindo Brasil parava de rir? Tinha que ser ele.

Voltou a se concentrar na estrada, aproveitando o momento de silêncio. Ao menos é isso que queria. Depois de 10 minutos suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e a visão turva.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Argentina abriu os olhos, surpreso por ter dormido e freou o carro, que quase derrapou. "MINHA NOSSA!" gritou Brasil.

A situação era a seguinte. O carro estava a poucos centímetros (CENTÍMETROS!) de bater no muro de proteção.

"Caramba..." murmurou o argentina. Não, ele não estava apavorado. E claro que não estava tremendo de medo. Aquilo era por causa do frio.

Brasil olhava para ele, horrorizado.

"Cara, se você quer se suicidar, ao menos me deixe de fora." Zombou Brasil. Argentina cerrou os dentes.

"Pará de levar tudo na brincadeira!" gritou.

"Ok, ok. Vamos trocar de lugar, sim?"

"Mas você estava dormindo!"  
"E o que você estava fazendo?" sarcasmo palpável. Argentina sentiu uma veia saltando na testa.

"Ora, seu..."

"Só uma pergunta." Interrompeu Brasil, sério.

"O que?"

"Por onde vamos, avenida Tietê ou Bertioga?"

"Não sei, qual o melhor?"  
"Não sei. O rio Tietê tem um transito do mal, mas Bertioga é serra e tem muito quebra-mola."  
"E daí?"  
"Você não vai conseguir dormir."

"Com o sono que eu estou?" Brasil assentiu. "Duvido."

"Você é quem sabe."

**...**

**Serra de Bertioga**

"¡MIERDA! ¿Estás ciego?"

"Eu avisei!" outro quebra-mola. Outro palavrão.

"BRASIL!"  
"Não é minha culpa!"  
"CLARO QUE É! O QUE DÁ EM UM PAÍS PRA FAZER UMA ESTRADA ASSIM?"

"Dá pra parar de criticar minha estrada? E não sou eu quem decide isso, é a prefeitura, ignóbil."

Argentina abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas parou antes das palavras saírem e trocou a frase.

"O que é ignóbil?"  
"O que você está provando ser. Agora me deixa dirigir."

Argentina revirou os olhos e pegou um mate no isopor.

"Quando eu achar um dicionário você vai se arrepender."

"Quando você achar um dicionário não vai mais se lembrar disso."

Silêncio. Argentina olhou no relógio. 30 segundos. 1 minuto. 1 minuto e 40 segundos.

"AH! Silêncio demais!" o loiro soltou um risinho. Sabia que Brasil não conseguia ficar mais que 2 minutos em silêncio.

Outro quebra-mola.

"Nunca mais vou querer passar por aqui." Murmurou Argentina.

"Dá próxima vamos pela Tietê." Falou Brasil, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Argentina sorriu discretamente. Dá próxima? Quê próxima?

"Vamos ter uma próxima?"  
"Se não nos acertamos, acho que sim!"

Oh, sim! Argentina encarou o moreno. Era melhor conseguir se dar bem de Brasil de uma vez por todas.

**Obrigada pelo review! Estou feliz que a fic esteja agradando! ^^**

**Vamos às informações:**

"_**¡**__**MIERDA! **__**¿Estás**____**ciego?" **_**= MERDA! Você está cego?**

**Ignóbil: baixo, desprezível, detestável.**

**Sorte que o Arge não entendeu XD**


	3. Viajem v Ano novo

**Viajem vs Praia **

"Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez..." começou Argentina, irritado. "Porque estamos parados em Santos?"

"E eu vou responder só mais uma vez. Não vou perder o show de ano novo por sua causa!"

"Eu quero terminar essa viajem o mais rápido possível." Falou o loiro, tão irritado que parecia que o ar a sua volta queimava.

"Existem coisas mais importantes que essa viajem. Presta atenção, eu NUNCA perdi um festival de ano novo. Vinha correndo pra casa, quando estava em outros país e..."

"Quem se importa? Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez! Agora que está comigo..." Brasil o interrompeu.

"Nada é diferente, Hermano."

"Não vou ficar na mesma casa que você!"

"Ah! Então era isso?"

Argentina suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça.

"Então se sinta à vontade para hospedar-se em outro lugar." Um silêncio irritante se instalou.

Argentina estava indignado e ofendido. Brasil estava tendo o privilegio de estar em sua presença e falava isso? Aquele brasileiro por acaso tinha noção de quantas garotas ele poderia estar _agradando_ nesse momento?

Bem que havia achado estranho quando ele não continuou na Dutra e sim desviou o caminho para Bertioga, mas pensou que era um atalho ou algo desse tipo. Ele era apenas um visitante! Nunca sonhou fazer uma viajem de carro pelo Brasil, caramba!

"Quer saber, seu convencido-que-perde-para-a-Holanda, eu vou mesmo fazer isso." quando ia virar as costas ouviu Brasil falar.

"Eu ia ver um hotel, pra cada um ficar em um quarto, mas todos os hotéis estão com quase todas as vagas ocupadas e as livres são muito caras." Brasil estava levemente divertido com aquela situação.

"Esse seu país é mesmo falido." Resmungou Argentina.

"Tá com inveja só porque eu sou a maior potencia da América Latina, não é?"

Argentina contou até um milhão para não bater em Brasil. No fim conseguiu abrir a porta, com muita raiva, e mandar um sinal não muito educado para o brasileiro e depois sair e bater a porta de madeira com tanta força que quase rachou a parede.

Brasil esperou até que Argentina saísse para desabar em gargalhadas. Era uma pena não poder ir à Brasília ver Dilma se tornar presidenta, mas mesmo assim, tinha que continuar firme e forte com a viajem. Também queria passar o ano novo no Rio de Janeiro, para ver estar lá quando mostrassem a logomarca da Olimpíada no Brasil, mas não tinha muita escolha. Além disso, podia irritar Argentina como vingança!

Ligou a televisão e deitou no sofá. Sabia que depois de ir em todos os hotéis de Santos Argentina ia voltar para a casa.

Só começou a ficar preocupado quando estava anoitecendo.

Saiu de casa com um nó na garganta e começou a ir atrás de Argentina.

**~o~**

Depois de ir ao último maldito hotel daquela busca idiota, Argentina decidiu voltar. Ainda eram quatro horas, não tinha conferido todos os hotéis, mas mesmo assim já estava cansado.

Estava andando sem rumo, xingando Brasil por ser tão chato e mal educado, xingando Christina por ter o chamado de irritante e o obrigado a fazer aquela viaje, xingando Dilma por ter ajudado sua chefa, xingando a Jabulani por ter sido a culpada de a seleção Argentina perder a copa (na sua opinião, pelo menos), Estados Unidos por ser tão idiota... enfim, tudo que lhe viesse a cabeça.

Foi só depois de estar mais calmo que percebeu que tinha ficado tempo demais maldizendo a vida e sem prestar atenção em nada. Estava perdido.

"BRASILEIRO IMBECIL!" berrou, obviamente colocando a culpa em Brasil.

Andava bufando, apenas para não ter a sensação de que não podia fazer nada. Pegou o celular para ligar para alguém minimamente inteligente, que pudesse ajudá-lo. Primeiro tentou Estados Unidos, mas ele ficou o tempo todo falando coisas sem sentido como 'Eu vou proteger meu irmãozinhos latinos porque sou o herói'. Depois tentou México, que basicamente reclamou da vida em seu ouvido. Tentou Espanha, mas aparentemente ele estava muito ocupado porque Romano atendeu ao telefone e descarregou um dicionário de palavrões. Venezuela, Bolívia, Peru, Paraguai, Uruguai e até Chile! Parecia que ninguém podia ver em um GPS onde ficava aquela p**** de rua e como ele voltava para casa.

"Arge...?" ouviu aquela voz irritante o chamando e virou-se para deparar-se com Brasil que o olhava surpreso e contente. "Que bom que te achei!"

"Calado, pelotudo!" Argentina abaixou e tirou o sapato, jogando ele no brasileiro, que saiu da frente, logo depois. "Por sua culpa eu estou perdido!" outro sapato. "E agora descalço!"

"Cara, você precisa se tratar." Murmurou Brasil. "Hoje é o último dia do ano, sabe. Você tem que ficar pelo menos um pouco feliz por isso."

"Eu estaria feliz se não tivesse que passar o fim de ano com você!"

Brasil riu e olhou no relógio, despreocupado, o que fez que arregalasse os olhos e puxasse Argentina pelo braço, aparentemente pra casa.

"O que foi, pelotudo." Oh,oh... Brasil havia se encantado demais com sua beleza e agora estava o sequestrando!

"Eu não desviei a minha rota por nada, estou indo pra casa e depois para a praia." Parou repentinamente e olhou para Argentina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Você vai adorar os fogos santistas, Arge."

Argentina bufou, mas no final sorriu também. Talvez ver alguns fogos de artifício não fosse tão ruim. Mas é claro, só talvez! Se era do Brasil alguma coisa ruim ia ter! Afinal, Brasil era sempre bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

**N/A: Acho que não ficou engraçado nem nada assim, é que eu realmente queria fazer um capítulo de ano novo. Eu não passei a virada em Santos, e sim em Icaraí, então nem vou tentar fazer algo nessa parte.**

**Cara, eu tive que colocar a Jabulani XD todo mundo odiou aquela bola do mal, então porque o Argentina não ia odiar?**

**Sobre Romano e Espanha, vou deixar a critério da "imaginação" o que eles estavam fazendo X)**

**Bjs!**


	4. Twitter vs Blog

**Twitter vs Blog**

Pela primeira vez, Argentina entendia aquelas palavras: se arrependimento matasse eu tava morto. Sim, porque se ele tivesse ouvido Brasil, que falou muitas, muitas vezes que se não resolvessem o probleminha com o motor antes de sair de Santos teriam muitos problemas pelo caminho não estariam naquela situação.

A situação atual: Argentina e Brasil estavam dentro de um carro que não funcionava de jeito nenhum, no meio da estrada.

"Ah!" exclamou Brasil, rindo. "Eu avisei!"

Argentina olhou para ele, sentindo-se a versão humana da ira, não de um país.

"Do que você está rindo? Ainda não reparou na sua situação?" Brasil o encarou por um tempo e se jogou no banco.

"Precisamos tirar o carro do meio da estrada, primeiro." Falou, calmo como se não tivesse problema algum.

"Do que está falando?"

"Se fizermos isso, podemos andar e procurar um lugar com sinal, pra eu ligar pro reboque." Completou e olhou para Argentina suavemente. "Viu? Se não tivesse jeito eu não ia deixar você sair com um carro que sabia que ia falhar!"

Argentina suspirou e desceu do carro, seguido de Brasil. Os dois tentaram empurrar o carro, o que não estava surtindo muito efeito.

"A força sobrenatural do Alfie seria muito útil agora..." comentou Brasil, entre ofegos.

"Fale menos e empurre mais!"

De alguma forma inexplicável conseguiram colocar o carro no acostamento da estrada. Brasil começou a andar pela estrada, procurando um lugar onde seu celular pegasse, enquanto Argentina apenas observava alguns poucos carros passarem por ali, sem parar para oferecer ajudar ou perguntar se tinha algum problema.

Depois de alguns minutos, ambos estavam dentro do carro, esperando o reboque.

"Pensei que íamos ficar aqui na estrada, sozinhos e abandonados, e teríamos que andar até algum posto ou oficina." Confessou Argentina. Brasil soltou uma risadinha baixa.

"Não sei quanto a você, mas essas são uma das férias de verão mais loucas que já tive."

**Um tempo depois**

Estavam entrando em uma pousada ainda na estrada; com fome, com sede, cansados (física e mentalmente) e, sobre tudo, com sono.

Por isso, Argentina caiu desmaiado na cama, assim que acabou do banho. Já Brasil... bem, ele não estava com tanto sono assim...

Argentina acordou com um barulho irritante de teclas de celular. Virou-se para a cama do brasileiro e viu este sentado, com um sorriso no rosto e mexendo o celular.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Postanto no twitter!" respondeu, sorrindo mais.

"Heim?"

"Te chamaram de stressado Arge. Viiiiiiiiu, quem mandou ter essa personalidade?" brincou o moreno, e em troca recebeu um olhar quase tão assustador quanto o de Suécia.

"Espera, você está postando toda a viajem no twitter?"

"Hummmm..." o brasileiro colocou a mão no queixo. "Não." Argentina aliviou-se. "Eu só coloco algumas coisas no twitter, os detalhes ficam no blog." Arregalou os olhos e segurou Brasil pela gola.

"Quem lê o seu blog?" perguntou, torcendo pra não ter a resposta esperada.

"A maioria dos outros países" falou e depois deu de ombros. "Tá em inglês."

"Seu...!" o loiro o soltou e sentou na cama. _Calma, vamos analisar os fatos. _Pensou, tentando se controlar.

**Fato 1: Argentina não queria que nenhum país (exceto, talvez, Uruguai) soubesse de viajem.**

**Fato 2: Brasil estava falando algumas coisas no twitter.**

**Fato 3: Brasil não estava falando pouco, porque chamaram ele de stressado.**

**Fato 4: Brasil estava dando mais detalhes no blog.**

**Fato 5: Quase todos os países estavam acompanhando o blog, que é em inglês.**

**Fato 6: Brasil tem que parar de expor a vida dele na internet.**

**Fato 7: Argentina não sabia da existência do blog.**

"Oye, Brasil." chamou, vendo o moreno ainda teclando no celular.

"Fala, Hermano." Suspirou.

"Porque eu não sabia do blog?" Brasil parou de digitar e olhou para ele, com um sorriso calmo.

"Não sabia?" perguntou, como se realmente esperasse algo assim.

"É, porque todos sabem, menos eu?"

"Eu te contei, Hermano." Argentina o encarou, perplexo. "Em 2000 eu perguntei se seria uma boa idéia montar um blog, você disse pra eu fazer o que quisesse e quando eu disse que tinha montado você deu de ombros." A expressão do argentino fez o brasileiro rir.

"E você não liga?"

Agora sim, Brasil estava surpreso.

"Arge... você é uma pessoa muuuuuuito estranha." sentenciou e Argentina bufou, levantou-se e pulou em sua própria cama, tentando voltar a dormir. "Arge!" virou a cabeça pro lado. E recebeu um repentino beijo na testa, que o fez enrubescer. Claro, assim que percebeu o que tinha acontecido, empurrou Brasil, que gargalhou, depois de cair no chão.

"Depois eu que sou o estranho..." resmungou o loiro.

O moreno se erguei e estendeu um papelzinho pequeno para o outro.

"O que é isso?"

"O link."

"Link de que?"

"Do meu blog, ora essa! De que mais seria!"

"Que seja!" virou-se de novo.

"Boa noite." Sussurrou Brasil, indo até sua cama e se deitando, olhando no celular logo em seguida. Tinha uma nova mensagem.

_De: Uruguai_

_Ele vai acompanhar seu blog?_

_Acho que sim, Uru._

_De: Uruguai_

_Então acho melhor excluir o que escreveu sobre a viajem..._

Brasil suspirou e guardou o celular. Talvez, só talvez, são precisasse excluir. Só tinha que se decidir antes de acabar a viajem.

**N/A: Weeeeei! Terminei! ^o^/**

**Não ficou muito bom, né? ç_ç**

**Gomen, gomen! T-T**

**E nem teve tanta briga assim, olha, os dois tão começando a se entender (ou talvez não) =D**

**Bem, tenho uma explicação para o atraso e falta de qualidade do cap! Eu não sei muito bem como é o sul do país =| E não é tão legal assim procurar em fotos, tipo, não dá ficar muito bom =/**

**Por isso... quero pedir a algum gaucho que me ajude com isso. Onegai! Só me dizer como é a cidade, algum ponto turístico, o jeito das pessoas, clima... serio, acho que só vai dar pra continuar desse jeito T.T**

**Se quiserem me ajudar, mandem uma mensagem privada, um e-mail ou me add no MSN, não faz muita diferença.**

**Obrigada por ler ^^**

**Espero que tenha gostado.**

**Bjs! ^3^**


End file.
